starwars_armadafandomcom-20200214-history
Command
Rule A ship can resolve the effect of a command by spending a command dial and/or command token with the matching icon at the appropriate time. The effect of the command is based on which component was spent. Types of Command Navigate Command Squadron Command Repair Command Concentrate Fire Command Special Rules * A ship cannot resolve the same command more than once per round. * A ship can spend both a command dial and a command token to combine their effects. Doing so counts as a single resolution of the command. For example, a ship can increase its speed twice by spending a command dial and a command token. * A player can resolve numerous commands in the same round, such as by spending a command token and a command token during the “Reveal Command Dial” step of activation, and then spending a command dial during the “Determine Course” step of movement. * A ship can resolve a command and choose not to produce its effect. It still counts as resolving that command, such as for the purpose of triggering upgrade cards.* * see: FAQ Version 4.1.1; 2018/04/23 p. 4 Upgrade Cards related to Command Commander Upgrade Cards * • Admiral Piett (Imperial Commander): "When a friendly ship spends only a command token to resolve a command, you may exhaust this card. If you do, that ship resolves that command as if it had spent a dial of the same type instead." * • [[Commander Leia Organa|'Leia Organa']] (Rebel Commander): "When a friendly ship resolves a command by spending a command dial, if it has not resolved another command this round, it may resolve that command as if it spent a matching command token. If it does, that ship may not resolve additional commands this round." * • Garm Bel Iblis (Rebel Commander):'' "At the start of the first round and the fifth round, each friendly ship may gain a number of '''command tokens' equal to its command value." * • Grand Admiral Thrawn (Imperial Commander): "After deploying fleets, place 3 facedown command dials on this card. At the start of each Ship Phase, you may reveal and discard 1 of those dials. If you do, until the end of the round, before each friendly ship activates, it gains 1 additional dial matching that discarded dial." * • Grand Moff Tarkin (Imperial Commander): "At the start of each Ship Phase, you may choose 1 command. Each friendly ship gains a command token matching that command." Title Upgrade Cards * • Phoenix Home (Pelta Title): "... ''You can be assigned up to 4 '''command tokens' instead of a number of command tokens equal to your command value." * • Pursuant (Quasar Tit''le): "When you reveal a command other than a command, you may discard this card to resolve a . You treat this command as if you spent a dial." * • 'Relentless' (''ISD Tit''le): "The total number of '''command dials' that must be assigned to your ship during the Command Phase is reduced by 1." * • Tantive IV (CR90 Title): "''Before you gain a '''command token', 1 friendly ship at distance 1-5 may gain that token instead." Unique Officer Upgrade Cards * • Commandant Aresko (Unique Imperial Officer): "''When another friendly ship at distance 1-3 reveals a command, you may exhaust this card to gain 1 '''command token' of the same type." * • Commander Vanto (Unique Imperial Officer): "''After you resolve the first '''command' during your activation, you may exhaust this card to gain 1 command token of any type." * • Director Isard (Unique Imperial Officer): "''When you reveal a command, you may look at all '''command dials' assigned to 1 enemy ship." * • Wulff Yularen (Unique Imperial Officer): "''When you spend a command token, you may exhaust this card to gain 1 '''command token' of the same type. * • Ahsoka Tano (Unique Rebel Officer): ''"During the activation of a friendly ship at distance 1-5, you may exhaust this card to discard 1 command token from that ship. If you do, that ship may gain 1 command token of any type." * • [[Raymus Antilles|'Raymus Antilles']] (''Unique Rebel Officer): "''When you reveal a command, you may gain 1 matching '''command token' without spending the command dial." * • Hondo Ohnaka (Unique Officer): "At the start of the ship phase, you may discard this card to choose 2 different command tokens and place them on 2 different ships. Then your opponent chooses 2 different command tokens you did not choose and places them on 2 different ships." Officer Upgrade Cards * [[Defense Liaison|'Defense Liaison']] (Officer):'' ''"Before you reveal a command, you may spend 1 command token to change that command to a or command." * Engineering Captain (Officer): '''"Before you reveal a command, you may change that '''command to a command." * Navigation Officer (Officer): '''"Before you reveal a command, you may change that '''command to a command." * Skilled First Officer (Officer):'' "Before you reveal a command, you may discard this card to discard your top '''command dial'." * Support Officer (Officer):'' "At the start of the Command Phase, you may discard this card to discard all of your '''command dials'." * Tactical Expert (Officer):'' "Before you reveal a command, you may change that command to a command." * [[Veteran Captain|'Veteran Captain']] (''Officer): "''When you reveal a command, you may discard this card to gain 1 '''command token' of your choice." * Weapons Liaison (Officer): "Before you reveal a command, you may spend 1 command token to change that command to a or command." * Wing Commander (Officer): "Before you reveal a command, you may change that command to a command." Ion Cannon Upgrade Cards * Ion Cannon Batteries (Ion Cannons): "Blue : Choose and discard 1 command token from the defender. If the defender does not have any command tokens, the defending hull zone loses 1 shield instead." Fleet Support Upgrade Cards * Comms Net (Fleet Support): "After the Reveal Command Dial Step, you may remove 1 command token from this ship to assign a matching token to another friendly ship at distance 1-5." * Slicer Tools (Fleet Support): "After you execute a maneuver, you may exhaust this card to choose an enemy ship at distance 1-3. You may choose a new command on its top command dial." Weapons Team & Offensive Retrofit Upgrade Card * • [[Cham Syndulla|'Cham Syndulla']] (Unique Rebel Boarding Party): ''"When you reveal a command, you may discard a dial or token and this card to choose 1 enemy ship at close range. If you do you may choose a new '''command' for each command dial assigned to that ship." Category:Rules